Peace In War
by Vultrix216
Summary: Dimitri Eroth was a normal child, like all of them are in the beginning. But when a mysterious stranger demands that he meet him outside at midnight, what will become of Dimitri? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Good to see all of you tuning in. This is gonna be a fic about the Percy Jackson series and everything to do with it (maybe not everything, but you get the gist). Please read and tell what you think in the reviews section. What I could do better, what you liked maybe, but please, no flames. They aren't cool.**

* * *

"Dimitri!" Called out someone from behind the black haired child walking silently down a long, yet abandoned street. Upon hearing hearing his name he groaned and tilted his back, obviously annoyed with whoever it was.

But the boy, Dimitri, stopped his brisk pace and turned to see who had shouted his name. "What do you need?" Dimitri asked the other child in his soft voice. The girl around his age, 13, (though Dimitri knew she acted quite a bit older). The girl had long, flowing locks of golden brown hair, and a friendly face with deep brown eyes. She radiated kindness.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said quietly. "You seemed a little weird for the past couple of days."

"Ciara," Dimitri started, but how does he say this without sounding like a jerk? "I just haven't been feeling all to great lately. Lots of stuff going on." Hopefully she would understand, he just doesn't like her the way she does him. At least that's what Demitri was getting from her fro the few times they had talked.

"So I've heard."

"..."

"What's been going on?" She asked sweetly. Dimitri took in a long, exaggerated breath, preparing himself. It smelled nice in the street, like freshly cut wood, which was odd. Perhaps he was just going mad. That was a possibility he could see becoming a reality. Easily too.

"Hello?" Ciara asked again, trying to bring him back to reality.

Dimitri realized he had zoned out, again. "Sorry, what did you ask?" he asked her.

"I asked what has been going on, maybe I can help."

Dimitri thought for a long second, though he knew she couldn't. "Just, family issues." That's all he said, though so much more was wrong. His sister on the brink of suicide, his father being horrible, even his mother only halfway trying. Plus him not ever fitting in in school, or anywhere for that matter.

"Well maybe we could hangout sometime, get to know each other better." Dimitri knew that Ciara was still kinda new to town, New York City, but still. That shouldn't obligate him to befriend her, should it? Dimitri thought it shouldn't, but a feeling in the pit of his stomach said that he should, and he has learned to not go against that before.

Like when he was just nine. He was taken with his mom to go shopping. It was a small store, pretty unknown and beat up, but they only need a few things. His mom ended running into a few of her friends, and they would not stop talking. Dimitri had a feeling in his gut that they _had_ to leave. He didn't know why, he just didn't feel like it was a good idea to stay there. He complained to his mom about something (he forgot what he said), but it was enough to convince her to leave. And not ten minutes after them leaving, two robbers had shown up with guns. Two people were wounded.

So he became used to going with his urges, even though they weren't often, they still meant something.

"Uum, sure, I guess." He agreed. "I can't do it today, though. Tons of homework." _That I won't do_, he thought, though he didn't say that. He knew he was smart enough, much too smart in fact, for his boring classes.

"Me too. Maybe Wednesday." Two days away, he would have enough to steel himself for having to talk with her again. She seemed like the average girly girl. Talking about makeup, boys, and just not being his type. The feeling invaded his lower abdomen again.

_Fine, have it your way_, he thought to it. The feeling subsided.

"Wednesday is good, but I have to get going now." He stated. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He didn't wait for her to say her goodbye, which she did, he simply began walking to his house. Hood up, headphones in, quietly singing along (he had always had a good voice). And an awkward smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Dimitri silently opened the door to his apartment. Lucky for him no one was home, which meant peace and quiet for most of the night. He exhaled his stress and walked through their living room to his bedroom. He opened the door and dropped his backpack next to his bed. His room might be a little small, but it was cozy.

He walked over to his desk, which was covered in schoolwork, pictures he had doodled whenever he got bored, and, perhaps the most important of all things he owned, a book filled with pages of music. From the softest melodies to the heaviest bass riff (which is what he prefered to play). He could expertly play the bass, lead guitar, and he could sing like no one else. The kid's just full of talent.

And that's not even mentioning the visions he gets. He gets them the night of having the odd feeling in his stomach. So, he was expecting one to come at any moment. He usually sees strange things. Images of a camp of some sort, cabins lining down either sides of a long, wide trail made of dirt. He always sees a tall entrance, to the camp he assumed, that has the name of it engraved in it. But he never remembers that name of it.

_I wonder what I'll see tonight_, he thought cynically, though he was somewhat amused at how he had accepted his trait without argue. He decided to drown out the thoughts of everything, his weird self, family, his father. His real father, not the clown John that acted nice. His real father, the man who gave him the book of music the day after his seventh birthday.

He turned on his small stereo and tried blasted his favorite band, Bring Me the Horizon. The music didn't begin to play when he pressed it, so he unplugged it from the wall and plugged it back in. Technology hates him, but at least the music was going.

Dimitri only remembers very few details about his dad. His eyes, an exact copy of Dimitri's dark blue pair. His hair was the antithesis of Dimitri's black, his dad's being a bright, cheerful golden blond. And his dad's smile was perfect, just as Dimitri's.

Dimitri laid down on his bed, allowing himself to be consumed in the music. "This is sempiternal, will we ever see the end?" Dimitri sang along with the music, his smile slowly returning to his face. Music always cheered him up, always. No matter what the occasion was, if he turned on the music, his sadness melted, his sorrow fled, and only joy remained.

His stomach growled at him, demanding food. That's when he realized that he hadn't anything but his little breakfast that day. "Okay stomach, hold your horses. I'll get us some food." He said to his abdomen. Demitri walked out of his bedroom, grabbing his remote to control the stereo as he passed it. He stepped through his doorway and went to the kitchen, but passed something mysterious on the dining table (what little table there was, anyway). There was a lined piece of paper folded into fourths, the same way Demitri did his.

"What in the world…"He let his unfinished question trail off. He reached for the note and unfolded it with his tiny fingers. _Probably about my mom going out or something_, he thought to himself.

_Demitri,_

_You aren't safe where you are. Within a couple days, things will suddenly get worse. You must meet me in the alley behind your house tonight at midnight. This is not a prank, us demigods don't joke about these things. Be there, pack your necessities, say your goodbyes. There is no need to be alarmed, we only want to help._

_- Leo._

The p.s at the bottom was scratched out, but Dimitri could make out the words '_And if you aren't there, we will break into your house and get you.'_

"What the heeeeeck….?" _This can't be real, there's no way_, he thought after he had stuck the note into his pocket. "It's probably just some joke from my sister. But, why would she say anything about demigod?" He asked himself quietly.

Demigod, demigod, demigod... He had heard that word somewhere before. History class, maybe? He couldn't remember anything clearly, though he was pretty sure it had to do with the Greek. He decided to put the note in the back of his mind and went to his fridge to make himself a sandwich. He swung the door to the cooling device open and rifled through the shelves, looking fit something decent to put in between two slices of bread.

Ham? Maybe. Turkey? Why not. Molded over cheese? _I'm suddenly not hungry anymore_, he thought.

Dimitri closed the door and walked back into his room. The thought of the note began creeping into his conscious again. _It couldn't hurt to pack, just in case. Right? _Words like these ghosted around in his head.

After ten minutes of debating with himself (honestly, he didn't know how he hasn't gone insane yet) he decided to fill a backpack. That way, mysterious stranger outside our not, he would be ready.

That's when his vision hit. His head felt like it was going to implode, his body felt like lava, his eyes felt as if knives were sinking into them. But through the pain, he saw an alley. Two figures stood in it, one leaning against the wall casually, the other tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where is he?" Asked one of them in a male voice. Dimitri had never heard sound in his visions before, nor moving objects, it was just normally pictures. The voice was slightly muffled, as if he was hearing it through water. But he managed to make out all of the words.

"He'll come." Replied the second one, in a much more relaxed male voice. "If not, we'll go get him." He said it as if it was what anyone would do in this situation.

"If he isn't here in five minutes, go and drag him out here. I'm in no mood to retrieve some potential demigod." The other figure didn't respond, he was bending down to inspect something. "Leo!"

Leo flipped out and fell onto his rear, screaming, "What?!"

"My Gods... forget it." A third figure walked up behind the two and joined them, greeting them in a quiet voice that Dimitri couldn't make out. Two more figures soon appeared behind them, though they didn't look friendly. They had swords in their hands, cloaks over their heads. One shouted something incoherent and attacked the other three, driving his sword at one's abdomen.

Dimitri's pain subsided and he opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen onto the ground during his little video clip thing. He let out a great sigh, releasing both frustration and confusion.

_I guess I know what I'm doing tonight_, he thought.

* * *

**There ya go, that's the first chapter! Hopefully you liked it! Oh, and before I forget, this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. So, please don't leave flames. Try to keep it to constructive criticism, don't just yell at me for what I did wrong. It's not perfect, I know. **

**Have a fantastic day!**

**-Vultrix 216**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Welcome back! And, chapter 2! Yay! Hopefully you feel as excited as I do. I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. But, one more thing. Please keep the review section flame free, at least try to make it constructive criticism. I really do get better with each review.**

* * *

What do I need to pack? Where will I go? How long will be away? Will I ever come back? Dimitri wanted to have answers to these questions so badly, but the page wouldn't say a word. Thought the ridiculous idea of the page suddenly growing a mouth and spouting words did amuse him. Would the words come out as sounds, or floating letters of ink? He wish he could find out.

He decided, after a good ten minutes of recovering from his vision, that he would take only the basic requirements (basics for him, anyway). He knew that his sister would be home within the hour, and Dimitri had never been a fast packer. So he grabbed what wasn't in his room first. A few bottles of water, some beef jerked his dad loved so much (he took it all to piss him off a little), and few multiple purpose pocket knives from his dad's room. You never know what you'll need them for, and he had no idea what to expect at all. Finding all of those things took about fifteen minutes, his dad's desk had always been a mess, which is where the knives were. Good thing that Dad doesn't care about his knives anymore, he had thought, though he was a bit saddened at the thought of these precious items going to waste.

He took the supplies to his room and stuffed them into his school backpack which he had emptied out. Next step, clothes, he thought. He walked over to his dresser and plucked out two pairs of jeans, underwear, two extra shirts, and lots of socks. That's one thing that he always thought was useful. Socks. You can never have enough of them. He fitted them into his largest portion of the backpack. Then he squeezed in one of his old jackets, just to be safe.

He examined his pack, and noticed that one pack, behind all of the rest and was closest to his back, was the perfect size for his binder. He had silently began to worry that he wouldn't have room for it, but it fit like a tailor made suit. For Dimitri, sometimes it felt like things were put into place for him. He wasn't about to object, but it just seemed a little...strange. Then again, his whole life had been the same way. From orphanage to foster home back to orphanage then to foster home. That went on for nine years of his life, until he got stuck with this ungodly family. A sudden chill ran up the length of his spine, as if it was warning him about something. He waved it off and double checked everything.

Water?

Check.

Food?

Check.

Clothing?

Checkaroonie.

Okay, maybe I can do this without as much as trouble as I had first thought, Dimitri said to himself in his mind. But that doesn't mean he can go and get comfortable, he knew that. From outside his door he heard the creak of old hinges, which meant his sister was home. Fantastic. His thoughts were made positive by the his name being called out.

"Crap, I gotta hide this." He said quietly while zipping his backpack shut and tossing it to the floor near the end of his bed. He quickly shut off his music, knowing that his family hated his style and bands. He could've let the music keep going, but he was feeling a little considerate and almost careless from his moment of worry of his sister discovering his pack of items. "In here!" He shouted to his sister Sara.

His door opened after a moment or two, revealing his older sister. He only glanced up at her, seeing her brown hair and matching eyes. He was too busy playing bass to really pay attention to her. She said something about Dad working late and Mom going to some event, so they wouldn't be home until ten at night. He didn't mind the news at all, he almost welcomed it. Sara had dragged some friends over as well, he found out when he went to grab a soda. They were all sitting on the couch, gossiping away about something that had happened at their school. Dimitri couldn't care less.

Instead he spent the rest of his day playing bass to the music he listened to. He had learned all of his favorite songs by ear. It only took him a few hours to learn them all, and he could play them with ease. Maybe I'm the reincarnation of a some music legend, he thought jokingly, knowing that it was impossible. Even though he never knew his actual parents, except his father (and that was only a one time thing). He put the joke in the back of his mind, saving it for a rainy day he supposed.

* * *

Time flies by when you play bass, as Dimitri soon found out. What seemed like an hour or two of playing had turned into five hours of heavy playing. His fingers even began to bleed at one point, which is why he stopped in the first place. He reached into a drawer in his desk and and pulled out a package of bandages, which he thanked himself for finding so he could put them into his pack, and put one around his ring and pointer finger. He must've been playing a bit too rough.

He stuffed the remaining wrappings into his backpack and listened to music and flipped through his binder of music until he heard his father and mother arrive, which was only about twenty minutes later. He pulled his headphones out and decided to actually sleep for an hour or so. He set an alarm on his iPod and put next to his ear, so that he could have it turned down and still be able to hear. He wished that he hadn't fallen to sleep.

In his dream he saw the camp he always saw in his visions. He would have thought that it was weird to see the same thing as a vision, but he couldn't think right now. There were tons of kids running around and shouting about something that Dimitri couldn't make through the chaos. Some of them, roughly ten or so, had gathered inside a house at the end of the large pathway. Dimitri wished he could ask someone what all of the panic was for, but he could only watch as few kids, about the same age a Dimitri (though some were older), tried to calm everyone down, but to no avail.

The only odd thing that stood out to Dimitri was the woman who was standing up against one of the many cabins. She had long, very black hair, though it almost looked a dark red from the sunlight. Her eyes were definitely red. No question. Red as blood, beady and cunning. Her body was very petite overall, having a small everything. Her age was undefinable, she looked older than the children, but she couldn't be over thirty. Everything about her gave Dimitri chills, even though it was just a dream. No one noticed her, surprisingly. They were too distracted with the matter at hand, which was killing Dimitri because he did not know.

His dream suddenly and unexpectedly due to a loud beeping in his ear. He rolled over in his bed and sat up, checking his iPod for the time and ending the alarm. Eleven thirty. "What the heck?" He had temporarily forgotten why he was up, though he soon remembered when he had put his iPod into his pocket and found the note from earlier today. He mentally face palmed himself for being so forgetful.

He yawned and stretched out his back and stood up. He slid shoes on his already socked feet. Then he stood there for ten more minutes, not really wanting to do anything. But he knew that he would eventually have to move, so he slipped out of his bedroom at eleven forty four, after slipping his backpack over his shoulder. He tiptoed through his apartment, only making the floor creak and groan a few times, and slowly opened his front door. Luckily no one was ever up this late in his complex. He thanked whatever heavenly forces were helping him out there.

So down the stairs he went and out the door to the alleyway behind his living establishment. He saw no one, which he thought was a little suspicious since they had contacted him first. Perhaps they had gotten caught up with something. Or something caught up with them, he thought dark, thinking back to his vision and how they were attacked by the other people. Perhaps he was just paranoid when his mind had brought that up. After all, the note had startled quite a bit.

He sat down between two dumpsters and leaned against the hard bricks of the wall. When he began to doubt that anyone would come, it was now twelve ten, he heard a voice. It was similar to the first voice he heard on his vision.

"He should be here!" It said angrily, though it wasn't as intimidating because he sounded winded. "Where is he?"

"He'll come." Responded the second voice, sound just as laid back and casual as the first time he heard it. "If not, we'll go get him." Maybe he wasn't going insane, perhaps he did have something that was just different in his mind. Dimitri silently hoped that he was insane, it would explain things a bit easier than him having to piece together why he did the things he does.

"If he isn't here in five minutes, go and drag him out here. I'm in no mood to retrieve some potential demigod. There's that word again, demigod. Demitri really wanted answers as to why they kept using that word and why they thought he could be one. "Leo!"

Dimitri heard someone fall to the ground and yell, "What?!" Dimitri didn't know why he didn't go out and meet the two. Perhaps he was a little scared to do so, or maybe he realized how dumb of an idea all of this was. Whatever it was, it kept him from standing up and introducing himself.

"My gods...forget it." Mumbled the first one with annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Hey guys." The third voice sounded female, and somewhat familiar to Dimitri. It wasn't her sister, nor any of her friends. Was it...No. It couldn't be Ciara's voice. Though it did sound an awful lot like it. Dimitri was about to go and see who the third was, but he heard metal slide against more metal and an violent scream from a whole new voice.

Dimitri pulled the largest pocket knife out of his pocket, roughly four and a half inches and prepared himself. It was a knife that his dad had used when he used to go hunting in his younger years, so it was sharp and deadly. Then he heard what sounded like a coin flip and sounds of a battle commenced.

Dimitri had even thought he heard fire spark at one point, though he must've been imagining it. There's no way a fire could've started during a fight. The battle was quick, to Dimitri's surprise. He stood up about two minutes into the fight. The first three were there, though they were all fighting one figure who was fending them off rather well. Though one of them saw an opening and swung with their sword, making the figure burst into powder.

"Y-You killed him! With a sword! Why the crap do you have swords?" Shrieked Dimitri in panic and fear. The three turned and saw Dimitri.

"Oh, dude. Hold up, I got this." The one with the smooth tone said confidently, he was the one who was called Leo.. "He isn't human, he's a vampire. We kill him, he turns to powder. And his little blood sucking butt goes straight to Tartarus. It's simple."

Dimitri could finally get a good look at the three. Leo had short curly black hair, dark skin, and had a devious grin whenever Demitri glanced at him. The other boy had bright blond hair and blue eyes like the sky, though he seemed a little annoyed with the whole ordeal. And the third was...well it was Ciara.

"Jason, you explain this a little better. You might actually be helpful." Said Ciara after Leo had finished.

"Fine." Said Blondie. "We had to fight these guys off because they were trying to kill us. They turned to powder because they aren't human." He looked as if he was about to continue, though he must've realized how similar his explanation was to Leo's. "I'll let someone like Annabeth explain. She'll do a thorough job."

"No! I want answers!" Shouted Dimitri. "I won't move until you give me more information about all of this stuff!" His heart was racing, his ears roared with blood. And his mind screamed at him to run.

All three of them sighed in unison. "We don't have time to explain it all!" Argued Ciara. "I promise, you will know all about this stuff. Later. Just, please trust me and come with us. You know you want to."

Dimitri suddenly did want to follow them, to go wherever they were headed. Jason scoffed at her. "Did you really just charmspeak him?"

"Whatever works." She said it so simply.

"Where will you take me?" Dimitri asked a little impatiently.

Dimitri saw Leo smile, which worried him a little. "One of the only places that's safe for demigods," he said smoothly.

"What's a-" Leo interrupted Dimitri's question.

"Camp Half-blood."

* * *

**Hahaha, ya! There it is, chapter 2. Oh, and by the way, I forgot to say which song Dimitri sang to a little bit. It's 'Shadow Moses' by Bring Me the Horizon. It's really good, to me at least. Well, that's all I have to say. Just remember to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story.**

**Have a magnificent day!**

**-Vultrix216**


End file.
